


A Good Bitch For Goodwitch

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dick Pics, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Yang goes on a blind date with an older woman.





	A Good Bitch For Goodwitch

In a bar in Vale, far away from the academy, Yang was waiting for her date. A Strawberry Sunrise was sitting in front of her while she checked her scroll nervously. They had met on a dating site commonly used for casual hook-ups.

Yang knew fairly little about her date. She was older, and looked good. They had shared nude pictures, but never showed their faces. Yang’s date knew that she was going to meet one of the bustiest teens in all of Vale while Yang had a grown woman with nice curves, shapely breasts, and a big ol’ dick and balls to look forward to.

She sipped her drink, nervously. It wasn’t like she had never met up with people for casual sex before. She had simply never met up with someone as good looking as that. She was incredibly curious to see who it was.

“Buxom blonde looking for mature woman to take charge?”, a strangely familiar voice asked. Yang turned around and inhaled sharply.  
“Professor?”, she asked. Glynda smiled mirthfully and took a seat next to her.  
“You’re looking good, Ms. Xiao Long. Did you do what I asked you to?”.

Yang took a moment to react. She couldn’t believe that her date turned out to be Professor Goodwitch. However, she didn’t dislike the idea. Glynda had been exactly the type of woman Yang had been hoping for. 

“Um, yes...”, she said and sipped her drink. Glynda had told her to wear little clothing, which was why Yang sat there dressed in nothing but a pair of high heels and a short, lavender colored dress. Yang’s hard nipples were clearly visible through the fabric, and Glynda was clearly pleased to see them. As for panties, the slightest breeze would’ve quickly shown that Yang wasn’t wearing any.

“Professor, are you really sure we should go through with this. I mean, isn’t a teacher and a student meeting up like this kinda… weird?”, Yang asked. The Professor continued to check out her boobs unabashedly.  
“I can keep a secret. How about you?”, the older woman asked and placed a hand on Yang’s thigh. It slowly wandered up, underneath the hem of her dress towards her unprotected pussy. Yang thought her heart might burst from her chest.  
“Y-yes, Professor…”, she said softly. The older woman smiled and retracted her hand, leaving Yang wanting.  
“Good. By the way, feel free to call me Glynda”.

Yang finished her drink, and they left for a movie theater. It was late, and as far as Yang could tell they were the only audience for the screening. They watched commercials, chatted a little, but nothing more happened. Yang wasn’t sure why Glynda had brought her there in the first place.

The movie began, and with it, the touching. One of Glynda’s hand’s wandered across Yang’s shoulders, making its way through her velvety soft hair. She tugged at one of the straps holding up Yang’s dress. Glynda smiled at her calmly. She seemed confident. She knew what she wanted. Yang also noticed that her other hand was resting on her crotch, gently stroking something through her skirt.

Yang decided to meet her half-way. She pulled down the other strap. Glynda’s smile widened as the dress got pulled down and Yang’s massive breasts tumbled into freedom.  
“Mmmh, they look even better than on the pictures”, Glynda mused and cupped a feel. Yang drew shuddering breaths as her boobs got played with.

Glynda’s fingers sank into the yielding, warm flesh. She mumbled praise for Yang’s breasts while fondling them. Yang moaned softly from the stimulation. Glynda squeezed and squished them together, flicked and pinched her pretty pink nipples. Her chest was feeling hot, and the heat slowly seeped down between her legs. Yang sat there, her face flushed, trying to keep her voice down, and rubbing her thighs together.

After some time, Glynda paused. Yang took a moment to notice that the boob play had ceased and opened her eyes just in time to see Glynda pulling down her skirt. She hadn’t put on panties either, meaning that her erect penis sprang up and slapped audibly against her stomach.

“Can I…?”, Yang whispered, tentatively reaching for it with one hand. In lieu of an answer, Glynda grabbed the back of her head and pulled it towards her cock. Yang whimpered softly before her lips made contact with Glynda’s hot rod. The supple flesh on her lips, the strong scent, it all made Yang wet, more so than she was already. Her hand changed course and cupped Glynda’s heavy balls, while her lips slid up the long shaft in search of Goodwitch’s engorged glans.

As soon as she had found it, Yang closed her lips around it and started swirling her tongue around the slit.  
“Oh, yes. Good girl...”, Glynda murmured while Yang slowly bobbed her head, taking more and more of that thick dick into her mouth.

Professor Goodwitch leaned back in her seat and sighed contently.  
“You’ve done this before, huh?”, she mused and gently caressed Yang’s voluminous mane of hair. Yang didn’t answer, she just worked her tongue harder. She loved the salty flavor invading her mouth, she loved the way the Professor’s balls felt in her hand. She couldn’t wait for that sexy cock to dig deep into her pussy.

Eventually, Glynda gathered all of Yang’s hair into one hand.  
“Deeper”, she said firmly and pushed the buxom blonde down. Yang moaned and gagged as Goodwitch’s dick slowly entered her tight throat. She tried her best to please the older woman. She climbed onto her seat and knelt on it so she could take even more of her cock down her gullet.

After a few minutes of work, the occasional break to catch her breath and plenty of praise from Glynda, Yang finally managed to take the whole thing. She felt a sense of accomplishment when her nose pushed against the Professors waist, and she wiggled her butt excitedly.

That caught Glynda’s eye. She pulled up Yang’s dress and whistled when the her round cheeks came into view.  
“People talk about your breasts all the time, Ms. Xiao Long, but they certainly don’t give your posterior the praise it deserves”, she said and touched it. The praise made Yang happy, and she made sure to let Glynda know by sucking extra hard.

The Professor let a hand slip between Yang’s butt cheeks and started rubbing her wet snatch. Muffled moans reached Glynda’s ears. The buxom blonde was in dire need of sex.  
“Look a you, completely drenched and yet you suck me off so diligently without complaints. What a good girl. Tell you what, after I’ve dumped a load in your mouth, I’ll give you what you deserve”, Glynda said, magnanimously.

Yang’s blowjob intensified immediately. She wanted cum in her mouth, but more importantly, she wanted that beautiful cock in her pussy as soon as possible. Glynda chuckled and thrust into her throat.  
“I’ll fill up your mouth. Don’t swallow right away, I want to see the mess I’ve made”, the Professor panted.

Yang braced herself. Glynda threw her head back and thick cream burst forth from her sensitive glans. The warm, sticky substance tickled the back of Yang’s throat, making her cough, but she kept her lips sealed around the shaft, lest she spilled any of the precious stuff. The salty flavor overwhelmed Yang and made her feel lightheaded. No one had ever pumped such a massive load into her mouth.

Once the influx of semen had stopped, Yang sucked really hard to free Glynda of any remaining jizz before pulling away. Her cheeks were bulging from the sheer amount of seed in her mouth.  
“Show me”, Goodwitch ordered. She was delighted at the sight of a pool of white in Yang’s mouth. The girl churned it around with her tongue.  
“Does it taste good?”, the Professor asked. Yang attempted to nod. Glynda was pleased and allowed her to swallow.

Yang had to work through the massive load. It took several big gulps to drain her mouth of the stuff, yet the strong flavor lingered. Glynda scooped up some remaining semen from the corner of her mouth and offered it to her. Yang devoured it eagerly.

* * * * *

After both women had fixed their clothes, they left the theater and went back to Glynda’s place. Yang remembered little about it after the fact. It was dusky and spacious and the smell of varnished wood hung in the air. However, nothing more could be retained as she had been too absorbed in making out with the Professor at the time. They didn’t so much walk as stumble through the door, kissing and groping each other wildly. Once inside, Yang squealed when Glynda simply picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, kissing her further along the way.

Once there, Goodwitch tossed her onto a large canopy bed. The sheets were soft and the mattress was bouncy. Both women quickly stripped. Yang’s dress came off and was flung into a corner somewhere while Glynda’s skirt dropped immediately and her blouse was torn away and discarded. Yang didn’t even get the chance to take her shoes off before Glynda was upon her.

Yang was firmly pushed into the sheets. Her legs came to rest on Glynda’s shoulders and the tip of Glynda’s cock pressed against her slippery lips. Before Yang could say anymore, Glynda thrust forward.

Both women cried out, before the Professor pressed her lips on Yang’s again, muffling any more utterances. Goodwitch didn’t hold back at all. She went full throttle right from the start, pummeling Yang’s needy pussy with her juicy dick.

Yang loved it. She loved the way Glynda pinned her to the bed. She loved the way Glynda’s big cock stretched and rubbed her sensitive insides. She loved the way her heavy balls slapped against her plush ass. She loved how their breasts got squished together.

Every powerful thrust from the older woman turned Yang more and more into a big pile of joyous pleasure. All she could do was embrace the Professor, do her best to suck on the tongue invading her mouth and moan happily to let her stud know she liked it.

Glynda kept fucking Yang like that for several minutes. Somewhere along the line Yang started cumming and never quite stopped. Glynda’s merciless thrusting wouldn’t let her. Then she felt Goodwitch’s cock throb inside her and rejoiced.  
“Mhm!”, she moaned, trying to encourage her to cum inside. Glynda never had any other plans.

The professor groaned deeply and released her second load in Yang’s pussy. However, she never stopped thrusting. Soon, all of Yang’s insides were covered in thick, white goo. Some of the stuff oozed from her pussy, ran down her butt and stained the sheets, but neither cared.

Yang was squealing happily. She felt so wonderfully warm with Glynda’s load inside her. She wanted more, and it seemed like Glynda was going to deliver.

The older woman pressed down on her even more, completely immobilizing her. She kept thrusting and tore her lips away to speak.  
“I hope you’re ready to spend the rest of the night like this, Ms. Xiao Long, because your pussy feels fantastic and I have a lot of pent up frustration to vent”. Yang beamed at her and nodded frantically. Glynda smirked and kissed her again.

* * * * *

After a few rounds, both ladies wanted to try a different position. Yang had found herself on all fours, getting fucked from behind like a dog. Glynda had gathered her golden hair in one hand like reins and watched her shapely butt jiggled from the powerful impacts of her thrusts.  
“Who’s my bitch?”, she asked and gave Yang’s hair a tug.  
“I am! I am!”, Yang responded like an obedient little slut.  
“That’s right”, Glynda said and pushed Yang’s upper body down on the sheets. “You’re such a good! Little! Girl!”, Glynda said and added powerful thrusts for emphasis.

* * * * *

Both women knew that they didn’t want this to be a one night stand the morning after. After a round of good morning sex and a much needed shower they exchanged numbers and promised to meet up again soon.

A few days later, Yang was sitting in class when her scroll vibrated in her pocket. She had received a message that read:

_Come by my office after class. I’ve got something for you_

Attached was a picture of an erect penis Yang was intimately familiar with. She replied that she would make sure to do so and put her scroll away. She already felt the heat rising in her panties. Sex on school grounds sounded delightfully naughty.


End file.
